Stranded without a Prayer
by Katrina Anna Marie Hescott
Summary: All the famous bladers go on alittle trip. Everything is fine until a storm sinks their boat and they get stranded!Can everyone learn to get along?Why is Bryan acting so funny? Ty and Hillary are together? And Kai and Tala are fighting over Mariah? R
1. Here we go

Disclaimer: I dont own the show or any of the characters got it?

It was a sunny day in Moscow Russia, the snow sparkled where the sun hit it, snow dripped off window ledges and roofs. It was calm and peaceful despite the fact that the Demolition Boys had failed to win the championships.

Boris was furious, he stood in front of the stadium glaring at his now former team as everyone cleared the room. Soon only a few stray teams were left. "How could you lose Tala! After all the money and time I invested in you alone! HOW? ANSWER ME!" The russian looked at Boris as though he didnt really care. "You win some, you lose some." was his answer.

Boris wasent happy with that response at all. He would of hit the smart ass teen, but decided against it. He had said if they lost they weren't to return to the Abbey. And he meant it.

Boris made the boys follow him into the locker room they all shared, he made a few calls while Tala and the others just sat there. Ian and Spencer looked a bit nervous. However Tala and Bryan looked as though they really didnt give a damn.

Within the hour he had the few belongings that the boys had delivered to the locker room. "You are no longer welcome at the Abbey, I would of gotten rid of you but I have a more important matter to settle." And with that Boris left, leaving the door open.

"What do we do now?" Ian asked as he looked at Tala. Tala shrugged as though he didnt care. They werent a team anymore. The Championships were over, therefore what happened to the others, really wasent his problem. The red-haired russian stood and grabbed the duffle bag he kept his few belongings in. And headed for the door. "Where are you going Tala?" Bryan asked, as he watched his former team mate.

"No where Bryan." he answered and then walked out. The other boys looked at eachother. And sighed Tala was just like Kai, you wouldnt know where he was at or what he was doing unless he wanted you to know.

The White Tigers looked out their door down the hallway just in time to see Boris stomp down the hallway and a few moments later, they saw Tala leave as well. "Looks like the Demolition Boys are over," Kevin said casually. "Yea" Mariah answered. Lee just ignored them while Gary ate a candy bar.

They had heard Boris yelling-hell everyone in the stadium had to of heard him. Mariah glanced down the hallway again wondering why the other boy's werent following. She decided not to think about it. After all, they were her enemy so she need not concern herself with them. But still...

Several hours later all the teams were at the boat dock waiting for the order to board. It was one of the fastest ships around. The Carpathia would take them back to the U.S.

Tyson was excited, Kai was annoyed and everyone else around just didnt seem to care.

Tala was in the far back of the crowd watching everyone. He knew his former team mates were there, he had seen them several times, just as they had seen him. But they never talked to eachother. After an hour most of the passangers were loaded onto the boat and among the final to board were the Demolition Boys-all four of them.

Tala went down the hallway to find his room without even so much as giving his old team a second glance. He found his room #B36. Only to find that his room mate was none other than Lee of the White Tigers. Now he was a bit annoyed. He had really hoped that his room mate would be someone like Kai. But that obviously wasent what had happened.

Lee turned to see who had opened the door. He went from looking curious to pissed off almost instantly. "Oh no you dont! This is my room!" Lee said angrily. Rather than comment, Tala held up his boat ticket and Lee looked at it.

"Oh man! There is no fucking way I can handle a few days in the same room as you!" Lee was yelling which was quite unneccesary really. "Whats going on in here?" A female voice asked.

Both boys turned around to find Mariah standing at the door, her hands on her hips.

"Your brother is flipping out." Tala replied casually. "Hell Yea I am! Mariah he's my room mate!"

Mariah giggled at her brother. "Relax Lee, Im sure you'll be fine." The black haired teen looked at his younger sister as though she was crazy. "But-but-but" he stammered. The pink-haired girl frowned. "Dont make me babysit you two." It was a simple comment but enough to shut Lee up.

Mariah studied them both for a moment then said "Finish unpacking you two, then come down to the main room. We will be eating in less than an hour-and I expect to see **both** of you there."  
With that said she turned and walked away.

Lee and Tala laughed, clearly amused with the way she had acted.

"Is she always like that Lee?"  
"Yeah, you should see her back at the compound, I swear there are days if she could get by with killing Gary or Kevin she would!"  
Tala chuckled. In the back of his mind he wondered what it would be like to be part of a team that was more like a family than an actual team.

He shoved his duffle bag into a corner and headed to the main room. He hadnt even had time to look around before someone grabbed his arm and reeled him to a table. Mariah forced him to sit down right across from Tyson. Tala took a moment to look up and down the table, and then around the room.

He could see the All Starts, the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers of course and the other members of the former Demolition Boy's team. He glared at Mariah, she had drug him there and now he was siting with the one group of people that would love to kill him.

That meal was tense and there was very little talking. Everyone seemed to be thinking about the world finals and how the Demolition Boys had caused them alot of trouble. The Demolition Boys sat there thinking about how they were going to survive this trip while they poked at their food with a fork.

Mariah seemed to be the only one in a cheery mood. And that seemed to make matters all that worse. She kept trying to get Kai to eat but he wouldn't eat anything. All he would do was sits back and drink his tea quietly. Kevin and Ian found it amusing that Mariah kept trying to get Kai to eat untl he finally threatened to throw her over board if she didnt shut up.

That was effective in silencing her. For the rest of the meal no one spoke. Finally Mariah couldnt bare the silence anymore. "I'll be outside on the deck if anyone needs me." And with that she was gone. Ray was started to get up and follow her but Bryan beat him to it. That pissed Ray off, he didnt want Bryan anywhere near Mariah, especially after what had happened to him during their match.

Mariah leaned against the railing and looked out at the open sea. The sun was setting across the horizon. Giving the sky an orange-red glow against the blue sea. "Something bothering you?" A slightly familiar russian voice asked. Mariah knew who it was. And she didnt turn around.

"No. Bryan everything is fine." she replied softly. The pale russian stepped up beside her and rested his forearms against the railing. "Nothing always means something." He spoke casually, and it was obvious to Mariah that he wasent going to let her go anywhere without telling him what was bothering her.

The pink-haired girl sighed and looked over at him, her voice was soft, but it shook slightly. "I know Boris was behind everything that happened at the tournament, a few times I passed by your guy's locker room and I would hear everything he said I had hoped that with him out of the picture, everyone would lighten up some. But I was wrong."

Bryan studied her quietly. It was true, Boris was out of the picture now and he had had a little hope that everyone would lighten up too, but it hadnt. In fact, it only seemed to get worse.

A strong wind blew and Bryan glanced at the sky, "Its going to storm, lets get inside." Mariah sighed and nodded. They got inside just as the rain started to pour. The captain said the storm was bad and everyone was to stay in the main room until further notice.

Everyone spread out around the room. Quietly waiting until they could return to their rooms. The ship began to shake violently and everyone looked around. Lightning and thunder crashed outside as the sky lit up with each crash. Mariah moved closer to Ray and he put his arm around her. The rain fell harder and louder against the boat. The waves became higher and higher as the captain fought to control the ship.

All the lights went out and that was the last thing anyone of them knew. The darkness, the sound of water rushing in, the creak and groan of the boat, and screams and yells breaking out around them. The storm ragged on for hours, remains of the ship floated on the see. Everywhere you look, some blader was clutching onto some object in attempt to stay alive. Kai and Ray were among the first to awake. They swam around and grabbed those they could.

After awhile everyone was in a circle. Holding onto a large piece of wood. Fear could be seen on all their pale weary faces. "What are we gonna do?" Asked Micheal as he watched Emiy shiver. "We have one of two options: Stay here and hope a rescue team finds us before the sharks do, or we can swim to what appears to be an island way over there in the distance." Kai replied casually.

Everyone glanced in the direction Kai had motioned too, indeed it did seem as though there was some kind of land there. And there was no need to talk about the decission. They were going to swim for it or die trying.

After a couple hours of swimming and stopping to rest, the weary group of bladers made it to the island. One by one they pulled themselves and eachother up onto the shore. And collapsed there to rest. All of the bladers fell into a deep sleep. And awoke a day later as the waves washed up around them.

Tyson convinced everyone that they needed to move farther into the island away from the waves. Ray and Max went in search of fire wood while Bryan and Lee went in search of food. They were able to find a bunch of berries and nuts, while Ray and Max found plenty of wood. Kai got a fire going as Mariah and Emily pulled what remains from the ship onto the island.

The girls found a couple suit cases containing clothes. So they hung them over tree branches to dry, once those were dry, the clothing was split between everyone. Once they changed, they hung them over the branch to dry.

Everyone huddled close together and close to the fire as they nibbled on the nuts and berries. This was awful to them. Just the day before they were happily arguing on a ship with the finest food around. Now they had damn near drowned and felt as though they werent in the best of company.

Even after everything they had been through, and had to work together to do, there was still the almost hated feeling between them. And it was all because of Boris. For the longest time no one said anything. And the silence remained. Tyson was the first to break it.

"aaaarrrgggghhhhhh! I cant take it anymore!" He was scratching his head fiercly and looked annoyed.

"Cant take what anymore?" asked Kenny. "All this tense silence. We need to get one thing straight right now. We're all in this together. And we need to get along if we want to make it out of here in one piece. So cant we all just get what that shady creep Boris did out of our minds and be friends?" "Tyson is right guys. It was Boris's fault that everything happened the way it did at the finals. No one here is to blame." Mariah replied in response and support of Tyson.

There was a murmur as everyone thought about it. It did seem fair enough. After all Tyson was right. There was no reason why they couldnt be friends and they had no damn idea how long they were going to be on the island. Finally everyone agreed that they would call a temporary truce and go from there. Maybe in the end they would just become friends naturally.

The night was a long and cold one, the guys took turns watching the fire in shifts, keeping it burning brightly. Kenny agreed to make up a chart of chores for everyone to do. And the main one was to keep that fire burning at all costs. This way if a search team flew over the island, they would see the fire and hopefully land.

Everyone woke up at sunrise, and the chores began. Wood needed to be hauled, more berries and nuts gathered, clothing washed and dried, more suitcases and wood had washed ashore, so the girls were taking care of it. Everyone was busy tending to every small detail around the island. Kai of course had went to explore the island to see just what all there was.

By noon all the anger and tension was gone and everyone was quite pleased with what they had accomplished. Bryan and Ray had managed to construct two simple huts out of wood and vines. They actually looked nice considering what they had to work with. And once they sat down to eat, laughter rang out around them.

It was amazing how much a simple truce could change everything. Kenny still had Dizzy so he was thankfull. He looked around at everyone and took note of who was there. Tyson,Max,Ray,himself,Emily,Micheal,Steven,Eddy,Tala,Bryan,Spencer,Ian,Lee,Gary,Kevin,Mariah, there was one person missing. Kai.

"Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but Kai is still gone and its been a few hours now." The group instantly hushed as they looked around. Kenny was right, there was still no sign of Kai.

Meanwhile deep into the island forest, Kai was only able to see by the moonlight above him. Not that it mattered. He knew the way back, he didnt need a light. He looked around, it was quiet, the bluenette sat down on the ground with his back against the trunk of a tree, and pulled one knee up close to his chest. He rested one arm across his knee as he looked up at the clear night sky.

It was quiet, too quiet. He knew the others would worry if he didnt come back soon. But he really didnt care at the moment. it was peaceful here. It wasn't like anywhere he had ever been before. And for once Kai felt at peace with himself.

There wasnt a desire to be cold, or to dredge up a yearning to train. He was just content with where he was and who he was. This was something he had never felt before, and it was a nice feeling. He wanted to stay there until morning.

Kai closed his crimson eyes, he could feel energy radiating from Dranzer, he was content too. Once he knew Dranzer was content with him, he went to sleep. Only to awake before sunrise. He was back at camp before the others awoke.

Once they saw him they wanted to know everything he saw. And why he was gone so long. They were throwing enough questions at him, Kai had enough and walked back into the forest to be left alone. He didnt want to talk now. At first he had. But he hadnt even opened his mouth and everyone had started asking questions at the same time.

Kai sat down again with his back against the same tree as before and closed his eyes. It never failed everytime he went to open himself to the others, something stopped him. And he was begining to think by now that maybe they just werent meant to know the real him after all.

"Hm." Kai looked up when he heard soft footsteps. It was Mariah. "Hey Kai." she said softly as she took a seat beside him. Kai didnt answer, he just went back to staring at nothing again. Mariah watched Kai quietly, there was something bothering him she could tell. But she wouldnt ask. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Mariah could hear everyone back at the camp. They were far away enough that she could just barely hear them. By the way it sounded, another argument must have broke out between Bryan and Tyson. That was happening on a regular basis, but it was friendly argument so there was nothing to worry about.

Finally Kai spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Do they think Im as cold as I think they do?" he asked almost too softly for her to hear. "Well I wont lie to you Kai, they think your a cold-hearted bastard. But they dont mean it." Mariah replied casually. Kai looked at her he hid his suprise well, and he hid the tinge of pain even better.

"Here is some good advice Kai, wait until tonight when we are all around the fire. Then tell them what you want. They'll have to listen then." Mariah stood up and dusted off her pants. Kai watched the pink-haired girl for a moment before muttering "Thanks"

Mariah turned and walked away, leaving Kai to his thoughts. It was best to leave him be and let him do what he needed. Kai wasnt as cold as everyone thought. After all, everyone deserved a second chance to prove how they are.

And after the whole Black Dranzer situation, Kai defently needed a second chance. Mariah just hoped that the others were ready to give it to him.

Well there is chapter one. I'd really appreciate it if y'all told me what you think!


	2. Kai's Confession and the groups reaction

Chapter 2: Kai's confession and the groups reaction

Okay here it is! Chapter 2!  
Kat I hope everyone likes it!

Kai You make me sound like a wimp.

Kat Do not-just relax. No one is gonna think your a wimp.

Kai Will too!

Kat If you keep arguing with me, Im gonna pair you with Tyson!

Kai aaaaaaahhhhhh! hides

Kat anime sweatdrop Well, that settled that.

Ray Now now Kat, dont say things like that, you might give Kai a heart attack anime sweatdrop

Mariah Yeah, and then who will be Tyson's number one rival?

Tyson No one could take Kai's place. Someone might come close, but no one could ever be as good as him

Tala Hm.

Tyson huh? Tala? What was that about?

Tala ...

Kat Tyson your bothering Tala, stop

Tyson I aint bothering no body

knock at the door

Kat I wonder who that could be...

Kat answers the door

Hilary OH TYSON!

Tyson ahhhhh! Its Hilary! How did she get here? hides

Tala chuckles Whats the matter Tyson? Afriad of a girl?

Tyson Wha..? NO! Im just afraid of Hilary!

Lee Grow up Tyson

Gary Yea, even Kevin is braver than that. stomach growls Im hungry

Mariah anime sweatdrop Gary we just ate like five minutes ago

Gary Yea, I know but Im hungry

Tala You keep eating and Lee will give you double the training.

Gary I aleady train enough

Mariah Yea, we train daily.

Tala Sure, and thats why you suck.

Mariah What did you just say!

Tala What you have selective hearing or something? I said your team sucks!

Mariah Why I you litt-- tackles Tala Take that back!

Tala is tackled No!

Mariah growls

Kat rolls eyes Stop it you two, or you'll be paired next.

Mariah eeeep! gets up and goes over to her chair, she sits down quietly

Tala smirks and gets up, he dusts himself off and sits back in his chair

Tyson Hey scratches his head where is everyone else?

Kat Still eating I guess. Anyway we've kept everyone waiting long enough. Lets get the next chapter started!

everyone YEAH!

Kai watched as Mariah walked back to the others, she was right. He could tell everyone that night. But he was afraid. Afriad of how they would react and afraid of letting himself be that vaulnerable. He had always been confident and strong in the beydish. But the dish and his personality were two diffrent things. Kai leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to tell them, but there was only one problem: how.

Mariah walked back to the others. "Is Kai okay?" Tyson asked in between chewing a mouthful of berries. "eww. Please dont talk with your mouth full Tyson, its just rude. And yes Kai is okay, he just needs some alone time." Mariah answered as she sat down near the fire.

She sat there staring at the fire and then blinked a few times. "Hey have you guys checked to see if your blades made it too?" There was a collective "No!" as everyone reached in their pockets. Next thing you knew there was a collective shout of "All right!" as evryone rejoiced. Their blades had made it through the wreck and were in really good condition-barely a scratch on them.

"Hey I got and idea!" Kevin said excidedly "We can make beystadiums out of the tree trunks and train! Even though we are trapped here there is no reason we should let our skills go down the drain!" Everyone agreed, it was a good idea. And it would help pass the time. It was depressing sitting there day after day not knowing when-or if someone was looking for them. So they needed a way to pass the time.

Kai could hear everyone from where he was still sitting. He sighed and started to stand when he heard that familiar voice in his head, it was Dranzer.

Dranzer Are you sure you are ready to go back to them Kai?  
Kai No.

Dranzer Kai, you know what you have to do and you need to do it soon.

Kai I know Dranzer, but its hard

Dranzer I'am with you Kai, just as I have always been.  
Kai Thanks Dranzer

Dranzer And I can help you and your friends get out of here, but it will take some time.

Kai How?  
Dranzer Release me, I can find Mr. Dickenson, and let him know what happened, I will be weak once I speak to him, I may not return for a few days once I send help.  
Kai Alright.

With that Kai took out his blade and looked at it almost fondly. What Dranzer was about to do could damn near kill him. Kai set the beyblade on the ground and willed Dranzer free with everything he could. He watched as his blue blade turned red. The giant pheonix rising slowly. At first Dranzer was just a faint image, and then he took solid form.

Kai was amazed, Dranzer was truely a sacred beast, Dranzer nodded to Kai and then flew away. He was huge, but Kai knew that no one but those who were bladers and worthy enough would see him. He closed his eyes again and leaned back against the tree.

_I hope Dranzer makes it there and back okay, I dont know what I would do without him..._

Kai willed his thoughts away. He didnt have time to pout or bury himself in self pity. He rose and walked back to the others. They were busy gathering up all the sharp objects they could. The bluenette didnt ask why, he just cleared his throat and they all paused to look at him.

"I have somethimg to tell you. Everyone sit down." Immediatly everyone sat down and looked at Kai curiously.

"I sent Dranzer for help." That did it, they all looked at him like he was crazy but no one questioned him. "Also" he paused and looked Mariah's way and she gave him an encouraging nod, he continued. "Im not the way you think I'am. Im not so cold, its just I cant really place my trust in anyone."

That really did it. There were several soft sniggers from the group, everyone was sitting too close together for him to really tell who was responsible for it though. Kai looked around the group, everyone was still giving him the 'Your out of your mind' look.

Kevin was the first to speak "I think all the heat has gone to Kai's head." over half the group nodded in agreement. That was all it took to convince Kai that they didnt care and that it was a mistake to tell them. Kai turned and disappeared into the island forest. Mariah stood and looked at the group "Why did you guys act like that? Kai was being honest!"

"Let it go Mariah, Kai will get over it." Tala spoke coldly as he watched the pink-haired girl. Mariah frowned at Tala

"Maybe he will maybe he wont, but it was wrong to laugh at him Tala, and I know you were." Tala frowned back at her "So?" was his only reply. Mariah growled looking frustrated and went into the forest to find Kai.

Mariah walked to the tree she had recently seen Kai at, but he wasnt there. So she assumed that he went deeper into the forest to get away from everyone else. And in all honesty, she couldnt blame him at all. What Tala had said upset her the most. It didnt matter if Kai got over it or not, it mattered that for once Kai had opened himself up to _everyone_ and they had torn him down like that.

"Kai?" she paused and waited for a response before calling louder, "Kai! Where are you!" she paused again-no response. Mariah made her way through the forest quickly. It was no diffrent than what she grew up playing in with the other members of the White Tiger team.

When she came to a cliff, she gave up. There was way more land on the other side, but there was no way to cross it. The pink haired girl walked over to the edge and looked down. She saw someone sitting down on a small ledge about ten feet down. It was Kai!

"Kai" she called down "Ar-Are you alright!" Kai didnt answer at first. Then he yelled that he was fine and that he wanted to be left alone. Mariah frowned. It wasnt good for him to repress everything he was feeling. A healthy person expressed what they were feeling-express not repress.

She took a deep breath and jumped , Mariah fell through the air quickly. She had aimed her jump off, and she missed the ledge Kai was on, but luckily she was able to grab onto the ledge. And a very angry Kai pulled her up onto the ledge, while swearing at her and saying if he had half the mind he thought he did he would beat her for being so stupid. She just shrugged and let him say whatever he wanted.After all he was expressing himself, so what the hell, that meant he wasnt as upset as she thought.

Mariah sat back against the ledge and looked at Kai, "What on earth made you come all the way down here?" she asked. Kai didnt answer, instead he pulled his left knee up to his chest and rested his arm across it, Dranzer's blade held tightly in his hand. She could see that the bit beast was gone. And that meant that Kai really had sent Dranzer for help.

She knew that if the connection between a blader and his beast was strong enough, the beast could talk to his master and even be summoned from the blade itself. But the connection had to be really strong in order for that to happen. The pink-haired teen took out her own blade and studied it. Would her bond with Galux ever be that strong?

"Dont even think about trying it." she looked at Kai, he knew what she had been thinking and he was advising her not too. "I can try if I want." she replied casually. "And you'll lose Galux if you do. Your bond may be strong enough when it comes down to friendship, but when it comes to the strength and will power to do it, you dont have it." Kai informed her rather coldly.

Mariah opened her mouth to reply and then thought twice, Kai was right. There was no use in trying to pretend she had the strength and power needed when she didnt. For awhile, she just sat back against the wall of the cliff and stared at her blade. It didnt make any sense, she had trained for hours with the team, on her own and with Ray. And still she had improved little. How did the guys do it? How did they pratically double their skills and blade powers everytime you turned around?

She looked over at Kai again, he was staring at his blade with a blank distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sure Dranzer is fine Kai, he'll make it back okay."

"You dont know that."  
"Yes, I do"  
"How?"  
"If Dranzer is anything like you, he wont give up until he's back with you again."

"...hm"

Kai knew she was right, but that didnt mean he wanted to believe her any.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there is chapter 2-I kno its not as good as the first-the next chapter will be way better! If you have any suggestions, email me at 


	3. Tension and emotions

Disclaimer: You know I dont own beyblade do I really have to say it?

(Kat)Well here it is y'all! Chapter 3!   
(Tyson) Yeah and we are all still stuck on that island! I wanna go home! (cries anime style)

(Kai) Hm. Stop Tyson.

(Tyson) huh?Kai?  
(Mariah) Kai cheer up, just let Tyson be

(Kai) (looks at Mariah) He started it

(Mariah) Kai stop being so emo already!  
(Bryan) (sniggers)

(Kat) Now now, I think all this is really getting to you guys. Shall I have you all die in a tragoc accadent? Or maybe one of you can become a crazy psycho killer.

(Everyone) NO! NO! THATS OK!  
(Kat) (grins)

(Mariah) This is fun!  
(Tala) How can us being stranded on an island be fun?  
(Mariah) (shrugs) It just is

(Tala) Human femaled are weird...

(Mariah) I heard that!  
(Tala) So?  
(Kat) Well I know who the next couple will be

(Tala) You wouldnt dare

(Kat) Oh, but I would

(Mariah) Kat dont

(Ray) (is jealous) Yea dont!  
(Ian) (rolls eyes)  
(Gary) (eats a cookie)

(Kat) Okay I think I have kept everyone waiting long enough Let the fic begin!  
(everyone) YAY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sat there for the longest time staring at his empty blade. Mariah was right Dranzer would be back...right?

Dranzer's P.O.V

Dranzer flew across the ocean as fast as his ancient wings would let him. He needed to get help and soon. The pheonix watched the ocean as it flew, the blue sea stretched and stretched as far as his eyes could see. Finally after hours of lying when Dranzer felt as though he couldnt fly another mile, he saw land. And was releaved. Dranzer flew to the beach and collapsed in the sand. His solid image fading as he struggled to live. He had more to do, but he was too tired to move. The fire pheonix slipped into a deep sleep. A part of him not knowing when he would awake.

Back at the island everyone was working hard to repair the small huts they had built before. Once those were repaired, the task of making some old fashioned beydishes. That consumed hours of their time, and by nightfall, they had only made two. But that was fine with them. One dish for the guys and one for the girls.

It was too late to practice so they took a vote to start training first thing the next morning.

Our group of bladers had been on the island for five weeks and by now they didnt care if they were found or not. Their little island paradise was perfect. So they didnt have all the modern day luxies, but that didnt really matter anymore. There was the ocean to catch fish and a small fresh water spring deep in the woods that they used for bathing. And there were berries, nuts, and animals galore that they could eat.

Yes indeed everything was perfect-or was it?

Everyone awoke at sunrise eager to try out the new dishes. However Kenny told them to wait. Everyone needed to get cleaned up-after all the work that was done the day before, everyone looked as though they had been rolling around in the dirt.

Tyson lead the way as everyone walked through the island forest to the fresh water spring. Everyone in the group seemed to be in a good mood except for Tala and Kai. They had been sending glares back and forth all morning. So there was no doubt that they would be the first to battle out of the guys. And it was gonna be a good match.

Once everyone had removed their clothing and was in the water, Mariah grabbed a spare piece of material she had brought with her and sat on her knees on the ground close to the spring. And set about the task of washing everyones clothing best she could. It was an annoying task, but she was the only one that would do it. Otherwise they would all be running around smelling like pigs.

The pink haired girl hummed a soft tune as she washed out the clothes. Tyson and the others talked happily, but Kai and Tala were still ignoring eachother. There was a tension there and it was starting to effect the whole group, though everyone was doing their best to ignore it.

Kai swam over to the pink haired girl, "Mariah?" he asked softly "Yes Kai?" he watched her and then said "Give me my clothes." She looked at him for a moment, "But I havent washed them yet." she replied. "I dont care." he answered. Mariah nodded and handed Kai his clothes, she polietly turned away and started talking to Emily, when she turned back around ,the blue haired teen was gone.

_Kai...whats bothering you?..._she thought.

Kai walked through the forest back toward the beydishes, once he was there, he stood in front of one and looked down at it. It had been awhile since he had been in front of a dish. And it bothered him now.

_What am I thinking! Im Kai Hiwatari! Im never worried about anything or anyone! But this time, I am..Dranzer where are you?..._

Kai hadnt realized someone had followed him until he heard a cold russian voice from behind him and it was rather close-too close.

"Whats the matter Kai?"

"Tala."

"hn."

"Why did you follow me?"

"You were acting weird and Mariah is starting to worry."  
"Let her worry"  
"That wouldnt be right Kai."  
"Since when do I care?"  
"Kai when the hell are you going to wake up!"

The red haired teen stepped beside Kai and grabbed the front of the bluenettes shirt and growled fiercely. Kai blinked and looked at the teen in front of him. Tala was angry...but what could piss him off this much? Kai thought only Tyson could make Tala that mad.

"Let go Tala.

"Fine."

Tala lets go.

"Whats your problem Tala?"  
"I asked you the same thing Kai."

That did it, now Kai was annoyed. He turned and walked away into another part of the woods, only to hear Tala,s footsteps behind him. Kai darted off into the woods, wanting to avoid Tala as much as humanly possible, but the red haired russian just wouldnt take the hint. Tala darted off after Kai mumbling something under his breathe.

The rest of the day was spent with Kai and Tala chasing eachother, Mariah hangin the clothes to dry then disappearing, and Ray ignoring everyone who came near him as he stared at Mar's pink bandana and wondered where she was and if she was ok.

Kai returned to the camp late that night. Everyone was in the huts asleep but Ray. Kai walked over and sat down opposite of Ray and looked at the fire. It made him think of Dranzer, he glanced at Ray and seen he had mariah's bandana, she never went anywhere without it.

"How long has she been gone?"  
"Most of today and all this evening."  
"..."  
"Kai?"  
"Yea Ray?"  
"Do you think she's okay?"

"..Yea I think shes fine, shes a tough girl."  
"I guess so."

Then Ray did something that suprised them both, he started to cry. He couldnt help it. He had known Mariah all their lives, and she was missing, all the what ifs had finally got to him. Kai didnt feel right sitting there watching his team mate cry. It was strange seeing Ray cry. He was usually quiet and calm, the bluenette got up and sat down beside his dark haired friend and put him arm around him ((A/N: No they aint a couple Kai is just tryin to comfort Ray!))

Ray rested his head against Kai's shoulder as his tears fell. And Kai just let him cry.

_Sometimes its best to let those you care for cry_ Kai thought

After awhile Ray fell asleep and Kai carried him into the hut. Once he found Ray's bed and layed him down, Kai walked out of the hut and glanced toward the woods. There had been one person he hadnt seen for awhile, and that person wasent in the hut. So that only meant one thing,

_Tala!._

Kai ran off into the woods, heading for the cliff he had been at before. Despite the fact that he was moving quickly, it felt as though he was going slow. He made it to the cliff and the moonlight was just enough for him to see. For a moment he thought he seen two figures sitting down there, but he was wrong. Kai swore and looked around. They had to be around there somewhere.

The other side of the cliff caught his attention. It was a huge cliff and if one wanted to get to the other side, that was a huge jump. Then he remembered that Mariah was an expert at jumping from place to place. Kai swore under his breath

_When I find that girl and I see that shes ok, Im gonna KILL her!"_

he thought a bit angrily.

Kai stepped back a few feet then darted as fast as he could toward the edge, then he jumped as high as he could and as far as he could. His feet landed on the other side, just barely.

His next thought was the same as his previous one.

He looked around, someone had defently been here but he couldnt see anyone.

Mariah sat with her back against a tree and Tala was leaning back against a tree in front of her. Neither of them had said anything. He had seen her and decided to follow her. She had stopped running and that amused him. The pink-haired teen just sat there, her hands resting neatly in her lap.

Finally Tala couldnt bare the silence anymore.

"Why did you run away like that?"  
"Why would you care?"  
"I dont."  
"Then why ask?"  
"..."

She glanced up at him, she could see his icy blue eyes clearly from the moonlight. And his hairstyle made him look like some kind of demon, one that you wouldnt want to make angry. It scared her though she would never admit it.

Tala remained silent. Thinking about how he had answered her questions.

_I answered her questions truthfully, so why the hell do I feel as though I didnt? Lee was right, she can make you feel guilty about anything-without even trying.Damn emotions, I gotta get rid of them-again._

Mariah sighed, it was really late and she knew she would be in trouble with Lee for being gone so long. She stood up and began to dust her pants off. Tala watched her quietly. Without a word she stopped and started to walk right past him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist gently but firmly enough to stop her.

"Where are you going?"  
"Is it really any of your buisness?"  
"Yes"  
"How so?"  
"If anything happens to you and Ray and Lee find out I was the last one talking to you and something happens to you-they'll kill me."  
"Whatever"

She pulled away from him and took off again. Tala rolled his eyes

_Damn stubborn females_...

The red haired teen went after her and within a few moments, was walking beside her, she looked a bit annoyed and Tala could guess why.

Halfway back to the cliff, Mariah and Tala ran into a very angry Kai, who escorted them back to the camp. Kai went in and woke Ray-against Mariah's wishes. While Tala and Kai sat near the fire, Mariah and Ray went for a walk along the shore line.

"I was worried Mariah."  
"Im sorry Ray, I didnt mean to make you worry."  
"Its okay."  
"Thanks Ray."  
"Just promise me somethin."  
"Anythin."  
"Dont ever do somethin like this again."  
"I promise!"

Ray was relieved, Mar was okay, but when he glanced back at Tala and Kai, the tension was so thick, you could almost see it. There was something going on between those two. And Ray decided that he wanted to know what it was.

Mariah decided to go get some rest and the three guys sat around the fire. The only sound was that of the fire popping and the would cracking. Finally Ray broke the silence with a question. "Whats going on with you two?"

"Nothing" both of them said at the same time. It was almost sunrsie and Ray was tired, so he went to rest as well. Tala and Kai remained there until morning when everyone else woke, they remained silent. As though they were raging a war against eachother menatally.

Okay there it is! Chapter 3

Hints for chapter 4:  
Kai and Tala have a looooong talk

Ray and Mariah have an argument o0;

Mariah runs off with Kai 

Tyson and Hillary are together?

And someone begins to think he is gay! 00

And I cant tell ya anythin else or it would ruin the fun of reading it! R&R please!


	4. Confusion and anger

Disclaimer: I ow-(someone points a blade at her) I dont own beyblade-damn yea you know the deal, I dont own the show or its characters. Mind you I wish I owned Kai xD (gets chased by a mob of Kai fan girls) Im sorry!

Tyson,Kenny,Max,Hillary,Ray,Bryan,Spencer,Ian,Eddy,Steven,Michael,Emily,Lee,Gary, and Kevin all woke up in a good mood. Mariah,Kai, Tala and Ray awoke feeling tense. None of them were quite sure why.

Mariah knew that it was her fault that Ray was feeling the way he was, but as for what was going on between Tala and Kai, well she just didnt know. Lee and Michael went and got more nuts and berries and returned shortly.

Everyone ate and for the most part, happy and polite conversation broke out among the group.

Ray watched Mariah closely, wondering why she wasnet really eating, though he already knew the answer. It was because of last night.

He stood and stretched his long legs for a moment. Sleeping on the ground wasent really good for any of them. They had had to make up an exercise routine so they could stay in shape. Everyone looked really healthy. In a way getting stranded there was the best thing that ever happened to them.

The dark haired teen casually walked over to his pink haired friend and leaned down close to her, she tensed slightly and he couldnt help but smile a little at that. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded, Kai watched them closely and frowned. Mariah nodded and set her food down and followed Ray. Kai was tempted to follow them but didnt. He would find out what they did later.

Ray and Mariah walked along the shore line. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time. Finally Ray was the first to speak.

"Mariah?"  
"Yeah Ray?"  
"Why did you leave like that yesterday?"  
"I needed some alone time."  
"You could of told me."  
"Why? So you could bug me? Ask what was wrong a thousand times?"  
"Mar relax... I was just worried."  
"Whatever, Ray dont need you to know where Im at every single second of every single day."  
"Dont be like that! We've known eachother for a long time Mar."  
"I dont care!"

And with that the pink haired teen ran back toward the group, right past them and into the woods. Kai knew what had happened. Why else would Mariah be runnin away from Ray, her eyes filled with tears?

Kai got up and walked casually into the woods, he follwed in the pink haired girls footsteps. It took him almost an hour, judging by the position of the sun, to find her. She was sitting in a tree, her back against the trunk. Her knees pulled up to her chest. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and was resting her head against her legs. By the way her body was shaking, he could tell she was still crying.

The blue haired teen jumped up into the tree and sat on the branch below her. He didnt ask what was wrong. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Mariah knew Kai was there, she didnt have to look. It was his presence that made her aware. Kai never had to speak. The aura around him seemed to do all the talking. Finally, when Mariah could bare the silence no more, she told Kai about her fight with Ray and how she felt.

Kai just nodded and said he understood. At some point in her story , he had climbed up onto the branch she was on and had put his arm around her. All the while telling her that it was okay that she and Ray had been arguing, and that sometimes even the best of friends fought. The pink haired girl had just nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

The bluenette was a bit pleased to know that Mariah and Ray were no longer talking. He had grown fond of her since they had been stranded there, and his fondness for her was beginning to turn into somethin else entirely.

Kai would have been tempted to kiss her but Tala showed up and ruined his fun.

"Kai"  
"Tala."  
Tala looked at the pink haired girl, "Lee wants to see you." Mariah nodded and jumped out of the tree, she landed gracefully on the ground and ran back toward the camp.

Tala looked at Kai "We need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"About Mariah"  
"What about her?"  
"You know what about."  
"So"

"Kai this isnt a game."  
"No one ever said it was."  
"Then why are you messin with her?"  
"Why the fuck would you care Tala!"

"Because I do care and if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah right, fuck off Tala."

Kai got out of the tree and walked back to camp, he was aready annoyed enough. He hadnt heard anything from Dranzer, and he was beginning to think that he never would.

_I knew I should of never let Dranzer go, it was a mistake. I swear if Dranzer comes back I will never let him go again._

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Lee was giving Mariah the meanest looks he could muster. She had went off again without telling him. It was the second time someone had been upset about her wanting some alone time. And now she was getting very annoyed.

Lee started yelling at her "Where the hell have you been?" Mariah sighed and resisted the urge to yell back. Though it took everything she had not to. "I wanted to be alone Lee." Lee looked at his younger sister, alot had changed with her over the past few days. And a part of him wondered if he should be worried.

Mariah didnt say another word, she just turned and walked toward the shoreline. It was rediculous, the guys were worrying way to much, and they were treating her like a little kid. It just wasent fair.

Meanwhile, Tyson and Hilary were getting along great for a change, they were all over eachother literally. There was a rumor floating around that the two of them were dating and there was no doubt that that was true.

As for Bryan and the others, well they all seemed to be getting along great. Most of the arguing had stopped. Bryan noticed that he was having an unusually hard time keeping his eyes off of Tyson, there was somethin he liked about Tyson and he was beginning to think it was in more than just a friendly way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there is the next chapter guys! I kno Mar didnt run off with Kai like I had originally planned-but that will happen at some point! R&R please! Suggestions? comments? Just contact me and let me know!


End file.
